Possibly Crazy
by unusedaccount1337
Summary: Kim is up to some... crazy shenanigans. (Rated T for violence and brief language.) [Includes odd pairing.]


**Major author's note: This is the first Kim Possible fan fic I have ever written in about three years. I hope you Kimmie-heads (not sure about you guys, Kim… ain't so good here...) and Ron-heads enjoy this story!**

 _This story is an AU starting from 'So the Drama.' Completely ignores Season 4._

It was fascinating to the Ron-man how fast the whole prom sitch went. From Kim falling head over heels for this pathetic synthodrone to leaping into Ron's arms, and then, a couple years later, disappearing from his sight.

That beautiful, red-headed, green-eyed face haunted his dreams every night. He was always intrigued by Kim's sudden changes from being totally cool to being super 'jelling' in the matter of a couple of minutes. It sorta freaked him out, but he's seen worse, he'd always swear. He told himself that he could take it.

After the prom sitch, Kim gave Ron all the attention a man could ever desire. She totally went from 'sidekick' to 'attached-at-the-hip lover' and never seemed to be out of his sight. She would go with him everywhere… literally. If he went to the auto parts store, she'd have her arm inside of his, and walk with him everywhere.

 _Boo-yah…_ That's all he thought about all of this.

 _Two years later… three months since he saw her..._

One morning she seemed to be vaguely distant. Her expressions seemed very blank, and whenever Ron would lay his hand on her shoulder, she'd flinch somewhat. She would always hint towards a major solo mission out into the Amazon to catch some wicked gorilla queen, but this time, she was certain about it.

"I'll see you, Ronster..." That was the last thing Ron heard. Then the silence came to live within his house. All he heard were the cars going by on the street, and the crickets at night.

 _~The next day~_

Ron woke up and noticed Rufus hopelessly jumping at his bedroom door. "What is it, buddy?" Rufus had the most disturbed expression on his face.

"Pa-per..." His little naked mole rat chirped. Ron looked up and saw a bizarre looking paper nailed to his door. He slowly slid off the side of his bed and took a close look at it.

 _I'll be back… SOON. Love, Kim…_

"Oh, it's just Kimmy… she'll be back..." Ron couldn't help but notice the strange typeset that she wrote her name in, though. It looked like a splatter if that's an accurate word for it. Yet, being the Ron-ster he was, he brushed it off and lifted Rufus into his pocket and walked downstairs to make some breakfast. He did pull the paper off the wall though. He stuck it in his other pocket.

He usually drove over to Monique's house around this time. He'd talk about Kim and Monique would always egg him on about how she'd love for them to get together, and now her dream came true.

He went to grab his keys, but they weren't there at all. _Maybe I left them on the couch._ He looked over on the couch but saw no keys there. He placed his head in his hands and shook his head. _I must've lost my keys again! Darnit!_ He smacked his head into the wall a few times. _Guess I'll walk over to her house._

That would take about twenty minutes or so, but Ron had a whole load of endurance from his rigorous training at the Yamanouchi ninja school. He knew he could do it. Rufus cheered him on.

The morning air seemed unusually cold for a summer morning. He shivered a few times, but he guessed that it wasn't that cold outside, but was just slightly chillier than average. Nothing that the Ron-ster couldn't take…

He arrived at Monique's house a little earlier than expected, because he walked faster than he usually would, if he did walk. He knocked on the door and sat on the chair on her porch. He rocked back and forth, waiting for her to answer.

"Oh hey there..." Monique seemed somewhat tired, but definitely not out of character. She let Ron in, and closed the door behind him. He took a seat in her living room, and waited for her to plop down beside him, in which she did, obviously.

"Kim's been gone… so not boo-yah…" Ron pulled out the strange paper, purportedly written by Kim herself. "Yeah… wrong-sick in a kinda-sorta way..."

"Aye aye aye…! Gee that's creepy Ron." Monique almost half-screamed as she perused the bizarre sheet of paper. "She's been acting somewhat strange."

"Haven't really noticed… but I guess that's just the Ron-brain..." Monique patted Ron on the shoulder, rolling her eyes in amusement. "Heh-heh..."

"Nah dude you're alright… not everyone notices everything, silly…" She grinned, giggling very slightly.

"How is she acting… strange?" Ron asked her with a morbid curiosity.

In that dense brain of his was always a motivation to piece random occurrences together. He wanted to know how all the sitches happened, but only sometimes figured it out.

"Well… she can be cold. One time I was taking a walk and she didn't even wave at me… I thought it was strange but I guess Kim's got her quirks like we all do…" Monique expressed confusion and suspicion through her voice.

"Well, the Ron-ster never locks his door so Kim could always get in… She probably came in and nailed a paper to my door as I slept..." Ron explained in a very logical manner. He was always somewhat good at those _logical_ things.

Monique's face turned white. She looked at him with an expression that suggested she had seen a ghost… "She comes in… in the middle of the night… when you're asleep…?" She trembled a little as she asked him.

"Yeah… as I… sleep..." He finally caught the scary gist of the whole matter, and shivered a little at the chilling prospect. "That is just… wrong-sick..." Monique nodded in agreement. Ron looked all over the place in nervous anxiety then fixed his eyes on Monique, whose eyes shared a similar expression.

"You should keep your eye out man..." She threw her arms around him and hugged him very tightly as they sat on the couch. "You can talk to me at _ANY_ time." Ron felt relief at Monique's complete amiability and kindness.

"Thanks Monique. I'll head back to my house and I'll be back if I find anything more." Monique nodded at his remark and waved at him.

"See you later!" She said, before Ron walked out the door and shut it. The afternoon air was a little warmer, but it still seemed chillier than usual.

He got to the house and sprawled out across the couch to take a nap. He'd always take an afternoon nap during school break. It was his way of eventually re-energizing for the next year's load of college homework.

He eventually got up and turned on the television. He watched some lame cartoons for about a half hour before sitting on the dining room table to solve some of his favorite crossword puzzles. He started solving the clues like the amateur he was, occasionally looking in the answer key to fill in an area he had no idea what the answers were.

As the night came upon him, he went to his front door and turned the lock knob, making sure no one could enter without literally banging through the door. He then went upstairs and plopped down onto his bed, finally falling asleep.

 _Next day…_

He woke up about the same time in the morning as last time. To his absolute horror, he saw pictures of him and Kim plastered all over the walls. Everything from them being crime-fighting buddies, to the Junior Prom, etc… Rufus had an expression of unease and worry on his little face.

' _Kim always watches over you,' 'She loves you so much…,' 'Sorry for all the posters, Ron-ster… I'm just showing you how much I APPRECIATE youuu! (kiss face)'_

Ron was truly disturbed at Kim's morbid expressions of 'affection.' He always thought Kim was nice, but now she was acting like a truly crazy lover. Why she wasn't there… that disturbed Ron. _Why can't she just come see me?_

He slowly peeled all the papers off and put them into a box. He carried the box downstairs and set it on the table. He grabbed the phone and dialed Monique's number.

"Is this the Stoppable residence?" She asked in a very proper tone.

"Hey Monique… I've got a ton of new info regarding this crazy sitch… The Ron-man doesn't feel very alone anymore…" His voice trembled as he spoke to her.

"Are you okay, Ron?" She asked in a very concerned manner. "Are you hurt? Should I pick you up?" Ron smiled at the thought that Monique would pick him up. Monique always seemed to ease Ron no matter how scared he was.

"Y-yes… please… thanks..." Ron said, then Monique hung up immediately. Just as Ron was about to lay down on the couch waiting for her, he heard a knock on his door. He got up and saw Monique with the most worried look on her face.

"Ron, you look terrified..." He nodded slowly, shivering a little. He went over to the dining room table and picked up the box full of creepy papers. He walked outside with her, opened the back door to her car, and slid the box on the seat. He then shut the door.

He jumped into the passenger seat. She quickly pulled out of his driveway, and sped towards her house at about 10 miles-per-hour over the speed limit. She explained that it was common for her to do that if a friend of hers was in need.

They pulled into her driveway, and Ron got out. He grabbed the box and waited for her to unlock the door so he could step inside. He set the box on her table, and she started to go through it.

"Dude, Kim is bona-fide crazy..." Monique said with a very shaky tone of voice. "I don't know what got into her… Why would she be so obsessive like this…?" Ron shrugged and sighed.

"I must be quite the Ron-man I guess…" He said with an unsure tone of voice. "I guess?" _I must be super awesome for her to obsess over me… but this is just going too far…_

"Ron, you're awesome… What Kim's doing? So not cool man. Maybe you can spend the night with me. Just don't want you to get hurt." She said with kindness radiating from her heart.

"Thanks… Really appreciate it." He hugged her from behind for a couple of seconds. She awkwardly smiled and chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"No problem Ron. So other than this, how's life going?" Monique asked him. She sat down on the couch and patted a vacant area next to her. Ron plopped down beside her.

"Awesome then not-so-awesome then totally wrong-sick… In that order, yeah… Kim made me feel like super-Ron. Then she seemed normal again… Then this stuff… Eeehhhh..." Ron told her what happened, in a short way.

"Hmm. Interesting to say the least. So she went from doting on you, to leaving you in the dust, to obsessively stalking you?" She asked him, with one eyebrow raised.

"Yup." Ron looked off slightly, not even beginning to understand why Kim would mess with his mind like that. "I've seen weirder things?" He half-lied, trying to ease Monique's suspicions, but to no avail.

"This sure is strange… You've got me though… You'll be alright, man." Not even expecting it, Monique gave Ron a chaste kiss on the cheek, making him blush softly.

"What was that for?" Ron shot her a disbelieving glance, raising an eyebrow of his own. She chuckled and smiled, then laughed because she thought his blush was so cute and hilarious at the same time. She couldn't get over how easy it was to get a reaction out of him.

"Oh, never mind dude." She said mirthfully, the joy in her face making Ron chuckle. "You're funny." Ron showed a face of mock exasperation and then showed a deadpan expression.

"Sure." He rolled his eyes, trying to keep himself from laughing along with her. For awhile, she thought he was genuinely upset, then he broke out laughing, almost to the point of crying.

"Geez I love you Monique… you're too awesome..." He rolled around on the floor laughing, accidentally running into her. "Oops." He then laughed again.

"Love you too bean-head." She tapped his head, making him blush softly again. He faked a deadpan face again. She smiled warmly and sat back on the couch.

"Well thanks for making the Ron-ster feel better..." Monique rolled her eyes and smiled happily, with a bit of embarrassment in her features.

"You're welcome?" She stifled a giggle. She jabbed his shoulder and he jabbed hers back. They then laughed together in harmony.

 _That night_

With a bright smile on his face, Ron slowly tucked himself into the sleeping bag that Monique laid on the floor for him. He looked up at Monique, who was looking down at him with a very caring expression. "Goodnight Monique." He said in a dreamy voice.

"Goodnight Ron…" She twirled her fingers back and forth, a goodnight gesture she'd give to her parents when they tucked her into bed when she was quite younger.

Ron closed his eyes and curled up into the sleeping bag. He realized he felt distinctly uncomfortable, but pushed it off, because sleeping next to _Monique_ would be cheating on Kim, right? But then he hasn't seen her in three months… He somewhat thought of that as an obvious breakup, but still felt somewhat bad for thinking of laying beside Monique… He thought of it as a friendly gesture but Kim would probably get mad at him.

He fell asleep and woke up about 45 minutes later. He heard Monique snoring softly, in which that meant she was asleep. He slowly sneaked out of his meager sleeping bag and decided to very softly lay himself on her bed, beside her. And he did so.

"Dude I know you're there." Monique very quietly said. Ron instantly felt guilty and got off the bed, curling back into his sleeping bag as fast as he could. He frowned and made apologies in his head, but couldn't get them to come out of his mouth. She then slowly crept to the other side of the bed and looked over at him. "I never said you had to go." Her voice sounded tired but inviting at the same time.

"R-r-really…?" Rufus was sleeping near the windowsill, and Ron didn't want to wake him up, so he asked in a whisper. Ron smiled tiredly but sweetly, and couldn't refuse to at least snuggle up beside his best friend. He slowly crept out of his sleeping bag and curled up in the same place that he did before, but without any guilt to speak of. "T-thanks… the sleeping bag was… itchy…"

"Yeah… I know…" She said, curled up, facing away from Ron.

"You knew… then why didn't you get a more comfortable one?" Ron asked quietly, tapping her shoulders softly.

She giggled softly, then replied, "Well… I think you should know that one, dude." Ron was dumbfounded, not knowing what she was implying.

"What one should I know?" Ron, obviously not getting the whole sitch, asked in a clueless manner. Monique turned over and gave him a face that looked like, 'Dummy, don't you get it?'

"Dude I wanted you to… sleep beside… me..." Realizing how flirty she was sounding, she began to blush deeply, covering her face. "Sorry… It's just weird." She tried to conceal how she felt for Ron, but was failing miserably. _Bad timing girl…_ She thought to herself.

"Aw thanks for the nice gesture." Ron replied, totally not getting the completely _romantic_ overtone of the whole situation. Monique face-palmed and groaned to herself.

 _This dude is so brick-headed… Gee I love him anyways._ Monique thought to herself. Ron wouldn't be Ron without his complete obliviousness to flirtatious subtexts.

Ron and Monique slept beside each other, their backs to each other, sleeping quite soundly.

 _Overnight_

Monique woke up really quickly, surprising herself. She felt like they were in danger for some reason. She felt like someone else, who was not Ron, was close by, and that if they didn't get out of there, they would be captured, tortured, or even killed.

She half-slapped Ron on the side of his head. "Monique?! What was..." Then she put a finger to his lips and lifted him out of his sleeping position. He then said, in a much quieter tone, "Is there something wrong, Monique?"

"Yes bean-head… I think we need to get out of here…" Ron's heart-rate picked up rather quickly. He instinctively looked to her front door, and what do you know? There was a paper nailed to the door, and this time it was covered in _blood…_

"Monique… the Ron-man thinks we need to exit through the window..." Ron quickly grabbed Rufus and threw him into his pocket. Rufus yawned in complete confusion.

"Sounds like a good idea." Monique whispered to him. Ron slowly slid the window open, trying not to make too much noise. He got it open far enough that he could slide through without making much of a peep.

"Monique. I got ya." Ron took her hand with one of his and used his other hand to guide her out of the window. She slid out with relatively little noise. Monique then looked at Ron as if she forgot to do something. "What is it?"

"I need to quickly make the bed!" Ron shook his head and gave her a very worried glance. She looked back and saw Ron's desperation growing.

"The Ron-man says we have no time." Monique nodded softly and sighed. She held onto his arm with her own, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay I guess… I just don't want whoever she is… or they… to track us down." She said quietly, shaking in fear.

"If we hide, we can probably find a way out of here… Don't worry. I used to be a chicken… Now I'm just a braver chicken." Monique softly chuckled at Ron's silly remark. "Now… GO."

They both ran down the sidewalk at breakneck speed. They didn't look behind themselves for about a thousand feet or so. Monique then turned around and saw a black van pulling out of her driveway. "HIDE!" Monique yelled at him.

They jumped into the nearest shrub, trying to cloak themselves with nature. They made sure they could see the street, so they could get out of there without being caught by surprise.

The black van drove by at a rapid pace, not slowing down once as it passed by where they were located. It turned left down the next street. When the sound of the van disappeared into the night, they slowly popped out of the shrub.

"The coast is clear." Ron whispered. They both emerged from the bush, shaking the leaves off. They decided to turn down the same street, in the opposite direction, to get as far away from the scary van as possible. "Got a friend who doesn't know Kim?" Monique nodded and pointed down the street. "Cool."

"She's Kate… I hope she'll let a stranger sleep over…" She nervously chuckled. They arrived at Kate's house, and Monique banged at her door repeatedly. The door flew open.

"You okay?!" Kate nearly shouted. Monique shook her head and ran inside, quickly shutting the door. Ron was behind her, staying in the shadows as to not be too 'present' in a way. "Who's this guy?"

"Oh he's my bestie Ron. Awesome guy." Kate nodded, smiling gently. "It's hard to explain… too crazy for words… just let me sleep on the couch… Ron can sleep on the other one… we can't be apart." Monique said desperately.

"Why?" Kate asked her.

"Well… Kim Possible is trying to kill us…" Kate's eyes bolted open in disbelief.

"The hero… is trying to kill her best FRIENDS?!" Kate asked in complete shock. Monique nodded rapidly and shivered in utter terror. Kate noticed Monique wasn't lying and tried to think of why Kim would kill her and Ron. It didn't make sense to her. "How could this be?" Kate asked, trying to understand the completely insane situation. She honestly thought Kim was the most amazing hero ever, practically.

Ron spoke up. "Well, she's been acting all wrong-sick and possessive recently, claiming all sorts of strange things. Stranger yet, she posted these wrong-sick papers on my door while I was asleep." Kate looked at Ron with a look of utter confusion.

"Oh..." That's all she could say. She then softly said, "Fine you guys can stay here for the night… Hope Brad doesn't mind." She shrugged.

Monique and Ron sighed in relief, and plopped on the couches. They both fell asleep rather quickly.

When they woke up, they noticed no paper on the front door, and both sighed in relief. "Should we call Drakken?" Ron asked. Monique looked at Ron as if he was insane.

"DRAKKEN…? Isn't he like the bad guy?" Monique asked him.

"Oh… remember when they became good again?" She then nodded in remembrance. "They're like the best thing for us right now. We need their help on this. They know how to deal with the real bad guys."

Ron grabbed the phone and called Dr. Drakken's landline. "Good morning. How can I help you?" Ron instantly recognized the voice. It was Shego.

"Well Kim is trying to kill us." Ron told her frantically. "She disappeared, and is now trying to hunt us down… She's acting all possessive and stalker-ish and it's all so wrong-sick..."

"Oh… So Kimmie is trying to kill you, Stoppable. For what?" Ron bit his lip in frustration as Shego annoyed him with her sarcasm.

"I don't know OK?!" Ron practically screamed into the phone… "This black van tried to chase us!" Ron paced the room rapidly.

"Hmm… black van… Well Dr. D. owned a whole plethora of those things… And he hasn't been back in days… said he was going out for a special meeting with… Kimmie…" Her voice became a little hoarse with fear.

"She killed him?!" Ron reasoned that if Kim could kill Dr. Drakken of all people, she could most certainly kill him. The thought resonated in him and made him panic even more. "Oh my gosh..."

"Uh… uh..." Ron never heard Shego so awash in fear.

"Just pick us up Shego… please… We'll figure out something… The Ron-man knows he can."

"Alright alright." She then hung up. It was now just Ron and Monique again. He turned to Monique and sighed.

"This sitch has just been confirmed to be crazier than crazy..." Monique nodded and agreed with him. She softly hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know we'll figure this out, Ron." She said as she rubbed his back. Ron smiled at her hands caressing his back.

"We totally will." He nodded, hugging her back before letting her go softly. Ron then remembered the night they slept together, kinda, and asked, "Were you trying to flirt with me last night?"

Monique hid her hands behind her back and began to blush like a schoolgirl. She slowly nodded and said shyly, "Yeah." Ron was curious to why she'd flirt with him.

"I and Kim haven't really broken up though. I don't understand." Ron still felt obligated to Kim, despite all the craziness that they thought she was putting them through.

"Ron… can I tell you something?" Monique asked softly, tilting her head to the side. She then blushed softly.

"Of course. The Ron-man is always up for learning new things!" Rufus agreed simultaneously. Ron smiled, awaiting what she was going to say.

"I… I… I like you." Ron smiled happily, hugging her with exuberance. Ron laughed softly then loudly. Monique pulled away softly.

"I think I knew that one. Right Rufus?" Rufus replied with an 'uh uh' and curled back into his pocket. "Well I like you too. You're awesome! Haha, as always." Ron faintly blushed but kept it friendly.

"No, Ron. Um… how can I say this?" Monique realized she had no way to confess how she felt without sounding like a total sap. She then decided to do something more obvious.

"Um… I don't… Wha..." Monique cut him off with a soft kiss to his lips. His cheeks flared a vibrant red. Her lips were on his for about ten seconds or so, before parting slowly. "Wha… wha… wha…" Ron covered his face in embarrassment.

"Hehe..." Monique covered her lips with her fingers and giggled very cutely. "Sorry… it's just… with you… it takes a _direct_ approach to get the message across..." Ron then face-palmed. He should've known. Oh Ron.

"…can we do that again?..." Ron asked shyly. She nodded very quickly. They slowly leaned towards each other, closing their eyes. Their lips…

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP…_ Ron's communicator trembles. He pulls it out, and sees Wade staring at him with a horrified expression. "Ron… a black van arrived at Kim's residence. I don't know what's going on, but I think you should check it out."

"Wade, we're on it. Shego will pick us up shortly." Wade tentatively nodded and then the screen went black. "Sorry Monique… Wade… bad timing… so..."

Monique cupped Ron's chin and kissed him for real this time. Ron kissed back, throwing his arms around her. Her hands rested on the back of his neck as the kiss grew a little more… intimate. They melted into each other, being completely inseparable. Ron really felt like Monique had liked him for a long time and this kiss was all that pent up tension flowing out like the Niagara falls. Ron also admitted to himself that he did actually like Monique pretty decently. She was pretty… not the slimmest, but definitely not chubby by any means.

 _Who knew that Ron was a crazy awesome kisser? He's just amazing in more ways than I could ever imagine._ Monique thought to herself. She paid attention to all of his characteristics as they were friends, and slowly began to fall in love with every aspect of him. Sometimes she surprised herself by even holding back her vibrant affections for the bumbling Ron-ster.

 _Monique feels amazing… I can't begin to describe this… Oh gosh… Rufus must be covering his face just about now._ Ron thought to himself also. He felt really safe with Monique. She kept all of his secrets that he had to keep from Kim, because those were secrets that would hurt her feelings. He thought she was way too controlling and motherly, for an example. He ultimately thought she was a hypocrite for flirting with other guys in front of his face, but being jealous when he tried to play her own game, flirting with Tara. Her disappearance was almost a relief for him.

Shego barged through the door to look at the gushy romantic sight. Her face contorted in a totally disgusted and grossed out manner. _Eww… I didn't expect to walk in and see them kissing like lovers gone crazy… The sound of slobber… I just want to puke… Oh Stoppable, why…?_ She thought to herself as she covered her mouth and ran into the bathroom, just in case she'd throw up.

Ron and Monique parted a few seconds after. They both blushed madly as the realization dawned upon them. Shego had seen them kissing. "Oh brother..." Ron said to himself.

"Guys… eh… let's go..." Shego said as she quickly ran out the door. The two new lovers ran out behind her, and jumped into the back of her awesome van.

"Wade told me that the black van was at Kim's house… let's go there…" Shego nodded quickly and drove out of there faster than you could say _boo-yah_.

Once they arrived at Kim's house, the black van was gone, but they still knocked on the door. No one came to the door. Exasperated, Shego shot her lasers and blasted through the door. They all looked around on the first floor, and saw nothing.

"I hear a knocking…" Monique quietly noted. "This way..." She led Ron and Shego towards the basement door. It was nailed shut, so anyone who was down there couldn't get out.

"Get out of the way!" Shego yelled towards the shaking basement door. The knocking stopped, then she blasted the door open with her lasers. Inside the basement were Mr. and Mrs. Possible, scared out of their wits. Shego's expression quickly changed to an odd concern. "Oh my..." She said, completely horrified at the lashes on their arms…

"Kim… Kim… She's… going… to… KILL… you..." James Possible said with such a horror in his eyes that even Shego felt sad.

Ron then, with utmost confidence, said, "We'll take care of her. Don't worry..." The petrified couple sighed.

"Our daughter is EVIL..." Anne told them all. Ron nodded slowly, his suspicions confirmed. Shego quickly ran upstairs to where Kim's room was. It was nailed shut as well.

"Come here..." Shego whispered to Ron and Monique. They came up and looked at her with a curious expression, feeling nervous and worried about Drakken. "Look..."

Through the gap between the trim and the door, they saw Drakken blindfolded and bound to the bed. Kim was wielding a butcher knife in either hand, with a dead and cold expression on her face. "Oh Drakken… my long-time rival… how nice of you to see me… I hate your GUTS… now I'll kill you like I should have a long time ago… I'll enjoy every little scream you make… every gush of blood that flows from your slowly-dying body..."

Drakken squirmed in absolute horror. "NOOO!" His fear was arousing Kim's sadistic pleasure. Kim slowly neared Drakken, letting her blades rub up against each other. She slowly rested one knife on his heart, and the other on his neck.

Shego instantly blasted through the door and smashed Kim into a wall, mercilessly smashing her face. "Kimmie… You complete bastard… You bloody pile of worthlessness…" She said in a rage as she kept punching Kim in the face. Kim eventually fell to the floor, her consciousness taken from her.

Ron and Monique were at a loss for words at how quickly Shego had completely incapacitated Kim. Shego carried Kim out of the door and subsequently called the police. The police demanded evidence and two butcher knifes were handed to them. They demanded further evidence, so she brought them upstairs and showed them Drakken all gagged up.

Unbeknownst to Kim, Monique videotaped the whole thing, and gave it to the cops. The cops handed her camera back, and quickly threw Kim's unconscious body into the back of the Crown Victoria and drove her away.

Shego started to cry as Drakken slowly asked, "Shego… is that… you?" Shego went up to him and slowly began to untie him from all of the rope that Kim bound him to…

"Yes, Dr. D..." She kissed him without a second thought. He stood there, completely in shock with her emotional outburst, but eventually kissed back. Let's say they shared a ton of love.

Monique and Ron went downstairs, to not do the same thing that Shego did when the two were kissing. They cuddled on the couch for what looked like ages, interspersing kissing throughout it all.

And all is well for Middleton after all.

 **Small author's note: I know this isn't that great, but I hope you enjoyed the read anyways. This is only my personal take on the characters from the Kim Possible series.**


End file.
